New Life
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Emma and Claire are sister and they live with there Foster dad. Can they escape and can they finally find a family.
1. Rescue

**Claire****: Hi everyone (gets cut off)**

**Scott: What are you up to now?**

**Claire: Emmm, nothing.**

**Gordon****: Oh she so is up to something.**

**Claire****: Just a new Story (sweats)**

**Scott****: Where are the asprin? (rubs his temples)**

**Gordon: I have no idea (whistles)**

**Scott: Where are they?**

**Claire: I hope you like the new story.**

**Gordon****: Please read and review (running away)**

**Chapter 1**

On the the out skirts of London in the woods was a house, and in the house lived two sisters and their foster dad, the girls name are Emma and Claire. Emma had long brown hair and blue eyes, Claire had long light brown hair and green blue in both eyes, their foster dad had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was mean and abusive the girls but he would hurt Claire more as she is the youngest. Right now Emma changed for school, she came downstairs looking for her but instead she found their foster dad sitting in his chair reading the news paper, Emma asked.

"Have you seen Claire?"

"No I haven't"

But he had and Emma knew he had, Claire was in the basement, he had beaten her. Emma went down to the basement to find Claire in a bad way, she bleeding and bearly conscious, Emma went to pick her up and Claire says.

"Ow, ow I can't feel my legs"

"It's ok I'll carry you because I'm not leaving you here"

Emma carried Claire all the way to school and the medical room and puts her down gently. The nurse turns to see Emma and walks over to where Emma put her sister down and asked.

"Emma what happened?"

"Claire has been beaten... and she said that she can't feel her legs"

"She should be in the hospital"

"I know but I couldn't make it that far... is Alan Tracy in yet?"

""Yes he is"

"Ok thank you, I'll be back in a minute"

Emma left to find Alan, he was at his locker and Emma walks up to him and says.

"Alan?"

He turns around to face Emma.

"Hi Emma... What's wrong?"

"It's my little sister"

"What about her... is she ok?"

"No she's not... our foster dad Danny beat her"

"Where is now?"

"She's in the medical room with the nurse"

"Ok let's go"

Emma had confided in Alan and told him about what Danny does to them but more to her little sister. Alan and Emma walk into the room to see Mrs Smith their principal and Emma asked.

"What's going on?"

The principal replies.

"Your little sister needs medical help, we called your foster dad"

"I'm going with her"

"I'm sorry but you can't"

Emma couldn't take it anymore she shouts it out.

"Our foster dad did this to my little sister!"

The nurse and the principal Mrs Smith were in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Alan I'll try to call you later"

Alan nod's gently and says.

"We break up for our summer holidays today"

"I know"

Emma carried her sister home and took Claire to her room, she puts her down gently then went downstairs and says.

"Why Danny Why"

"Because I can"

"I need to take her to the hospital"

"Oh no you don't, your not going anywhere"

Emma ran back to Claire's room and locked the door, she waited till it was night time then she sneaks out to the kitchen and gets started on making a fire, once she was finished and the fire was going she returned to Claire's room and locks the door and waits for someone to rescue them. Emma was waiting for Alan and his family to rescue them, she whispered.

"Not much longer now little sister"

The fire Emma started was spreading into the woods and the local fire department had to call International Rescue for help.

On Tracy Island Alan and his family were having their breakfast when Alan's brother called.

"TB5 to Tracy Island!"

Jeff their dad answered.

"Tracy Island here go ahead John"

"I have a report of a forest fire on the out skirt of London"

Alan dropped his spoon and everyone turns to him, Jeff asked.

"Alan whats wrong?"

"I have a friend who lives in a house in the woods, she must have started the fire knowing that International Rescue would come"

"You told her about us?"

"Yes... Emma and her sister Claire are in trouble... their foster dad beats them but he beats Claire the most as she's the youngest"

"What else?"

"Emma came to school on the last day carrying her sister to the medical room... Claire is in a bad way, Emma told me that Claire said she couldn't feel her legs, their foster dad must have done something to Claire's back"

"Ok... Scott, Virgil and Alan go to the danger zone and rescue those girl and hand their foster dad over to the police"

They say at same time.

"FAB"

It was long wasn't long before they took off and were at the out skirks of London, Virgil help to put the first out while Scott and Alan found the house and went inside to search for Emma and Claire, Alan came to a locked door.

"Scott I found a locked door"

"Ok I'll gets us in there"

Scott kicked the door in and they went inside to find Claire on her bed and Emma laying on the floor, Alan says'

"I'll get Emma out and you get Claire out, but be careful big brother"

"I aways am"

Alan carried Emma out while Scott gently picks Claire up and carry's her outside to TB2 and Scott says.

"Let get them to the hospital"

Virgil replied.

"FAB Scott... and should John remote control TB1 back home?"

"Yes I need to helpnout here"

"FAB"

Virgil took off and headed for the hospital, it didn't take long and after they dropped the girls off they headded home to get the rest of the family and headed back to London in Tracy o e and waited.

**Claire: I hope you like it.**

**Scott: Poor Emma and Claire.**

**Claire: I'm sorry (tears in her eye)**

**Scott: Don't worry we that they were rescued (hug her)**

**Claire: Thank you Scott.**

**Gordon: Get a room (smiles cheekly)**

**Claire and Scott: (Blush)**

**Gordon: Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**

**Scott: And Claire hopes to update soon.**


	2. Waking up

**Claire: Hi guys I did what I said.**

**Scott****: And what was that?**

**Claire: I said that I would update soon.**

**Scott: No**** I said that.**

**Claire****: (she blushes) Ok you that.**

**Virgil****: (walks in the room) Claire are you ok?**

**Claire: Yeah I'm fine.**

**Virgil****: Ok... Scott stop making her blush.**

**Scott****: I don't make her blush.**

**Virgil****: Sure you don't, anyway we hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter**** 2**

At the hospital Emma was waking up and Alan notices and says.

"Hey are are you feeling?"

"I'm ok... what about Claire?"

Emma started coughing.

"You have some smoke inhalation and my dad is taking to the doctor now, but she hasn't woken up yet... they brought her back from having a operation"

Just then Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon came in and Jeff says.

"Hello Emma I'm Jeff Tracy and these are my son's, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and you already know Alan"

"Hello Mr Tracy it's a pleasure to meet you all... how's my little sister?

"You sister had to have a operation to reverse the damage done, she has a lot of swelling in her spine that's way she can't feel her legs, she'll need a lot of physiotherapy"

"Oh Claire I'm sorry I didn't protect you from the monster"

Emma had tears running down her face, Alan wipes her tears away and hug her, Jeff says.

"When you and Claire are discharged from the hospital we'll be taking you back home with us"

"Ok thank you"

Gordon sat by Claire watching her, he knew what she was would be going through, Gordon had an accident while he was with WASP. Claire was coming too and the first thing she notices is that she's not at the foster home, the second thing she notices was someone sitting next to her. Gordon see's and says.

"Hello I'm Gordon Tracy"

Claire whisper's as her thoat was was dry.

"Hello... I'm... Claire..."

"I know... your sister is over there"

Claire moves her head slightly to see Emma and Alan as well as three other people, she her head back to Gordon and says.

"I... can't...feel... my... leg..."

"I know, you will have a lot of swelling in your spine, you'll need a lot of Physiotherapy and I'll help you to get through this"

"But... why?..."

Gordon helps Claire to drink some water and replies.

"Because I had a bad accident and I had to have a lot of physiotherapy"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Claire sqeezes her eyes shut and the heart monitor went off, Gordon takes her hand and sqeezes is gently, she opens her and says with tears in her eyes.

"It hurts"

"I know it does, my big Scott has gone to get the doctor"

Gordon wipes her tears away, just then Scott returns with the doctor he checks Emma then Claire.

"Hello Claire I'm doctor Thomson, I'm just going to touch your feet, tell me if you can feel anything"

Doctor Thomson touchs her feet but Claire doesn't feel anything.

"Ok the swelling hasn't gone down yet... I understand that your feeling a lot of pain, I can give you some ibuprofen"

Doctor Thomson gives Claire ibuprofen straight into her IV, then he talks to Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Gordon.

"It will take time for the swelling to go down"

Jeff asked.

"When can both Emma and Claire go home?"

"I can discharge Emma now and Claire tomorrow"

"Ok thank you... you release them to me"

"Of course I'll get the forms fro Emma"

After Jeff filled the form out he returned to the room and says to.

" Emma you have been discharged into my care and tomorrow Claire will be discharged into my care"

"Thank you Mr Tracy"

"Your welcome and pease call me Jeff"

"Ok Jeff"

Claire had fallen asleep with Gordon watching her, everyone stayed at the hospital to be there for the girls.

**Claire: I hope you like.**

**Scott: Of course they will.**

**Virgil: I wonder if Emma and Claire will be adopted?**

**Claire: You will just have to wait and see.**

**Virgil: Ok, ok...**

**Scott: Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Virgil: Or their characters.**

**Claire: I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Trouble and going home

**Claire: Hi guy I'm back.**

**Scott: I**** guess you wrote the next chapter?**

**Gordon: Yeah when you were asleep.**

**Scott****: Hey I don't stop her!**

**Claire: (Shake's her head) I think I'm gonna need aspirin!**

**Scott: Here you go (hand her the aspirin)**

**Claire: Thank you Scott.**

**Scott****: Your welcome, we hope you like the chapter.**

**Gordon****: Scott stop making her blush (running away)**

**Chapter 3**

The next day the doctor came to check on Claire and Gordon held her hand while the doctor checked her stitches and changed her dressing, doctor Thomson says.

"Ok Claire your doing great, I'll be done in a minute then I'll go and write up a prescription of Ibuprofen and anti flammatory then your free to go"

"Ok thank you"

Once the doctor finished he and Gordon help her to lay back down, doctor Thomson leaves to write the prescription out and get the forms for Jeff to sign, in Claire's room.

"Im just going to get us something to drink"

"Ok Gordon"

Gordon leaves to get them to get them them something to drink then he returns and sits back down next to Claire.

Emma was resting while Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Alan were getting something to eat and drink before returning to Emma's room then Claire's room, Scott asked.

"Dad are you thinking of adopting Emma and Claire?

"I don't know yet"

Meanwhile in Emma's room, Emma closed her eyes for a few minutes when her room door opened and closed, she thinks it was Jeff and his son's returning when she felt a hand was over her mouth, Emma opens her eyes to see her foster dad standing over her dressed in a doctor's uniform.

"I'll remove my hand but don't make a sound, then we'll get you sister next"

He removes his hand and Emma says.

"Claire's not on her own"

Without Danny seeing what she was doing, Emma pressed the button to call for the nurse to her room. Outside Emma's room Jeff and his son's were returning just in time to see the nurse and Scott asked.

"What's going on nurse?"

"I don't know, I was at my desk when the buzzer for Emma's room went off"

Jeff replies.

"Ok let's go and see what's going on"

They go inside just in time to see a doctor about to hit Emma, Virgil and Scott grab the man and Emma says.

"He's mine and Claire's foster dad"

Jeff says.

"Alan take Emma to Claire's room"

"Yes dad,. come Emma let's go"

Alan takes Emma to Claire's room, Jeff turns to the nurse.

"Can you call the police please?"

The nurse nod's and went to her desk and called the the police, it wasn't long before they arrived and one of the officer's asked.

"What's going on?"

Jeff points and replied.

"This man is Danny Mathews and he tried to hit Emma Brooks"

"Not you again Danny, I'm arresting you for attempting to hit Miss Brooks and for breaking your bail conditions"

After taking Jeff's, Scott's, Virgil's, Alan's and Emma's statement the police took Danny away. In Claire's room doctor Thomson gave Jeff her prescription which Scott went and got then returned, Jeff just finished signing the discharge forms and says.

"Ok let's get you girl's home"

Both Emma and Claire say at the same time.

"Yay, we're going home"

Jeff and his son's laugh at their enthusiasm, Gordon picked Claire up gently and puts her in the wheelchair and pushed her out to the car where he picks her up and puts her down gently and made sure she was buckled in and went around and got in the car himself and sat next to Claire, Virgil had folded the wheelchair and put it in the boot then he got in the car himself. Jeff drove them to the airport, once they got there Virgil got the wheelchair and Gordon carried Claire onto the Tracy one and puts her down gently in a seat and puts her belt on then sat next to her and puts his belt on. Scott checked that everyone was seated and buckled up then he went to the cabin and sat in the co-pilot seat. it wasn't long before they were in the air and heading home. Gordon says to Claire and Emma.

"It will take an hour to get home"

Claire and Emma smile and say at the same time.

"Ok Gordon"

About 30 minutes into the flight Claire started to feel pain in her back as the pain relief had started to wear off, Claire whisper's to Gordon.

"My back hurts"

"Ok I'll get you a bottle of water"

Virgil who was sitting opposite them says.

"I'll go and get your medication from Scott"

Claire replies.

"Thank you Gordon, Virgil"

They both say at the same time.

"Your welcome Claire"

While Gordon got Claire a bottle of water, Virgil went up front into the cabin and Scott says.

"Virgil you should be in your seat"

"I know but Claire's in pain and you have her medication"

"Oops... I forgot to give you her medication"

Scott takes the prescription out of his pocket and it over to Virgil.

"Thank you big brother"

"How is Claire doing apart from being in pain?"

"Claire is trying to be brave but inside she's hurting"

"Ok thank you for telling me Virgil"

Virgil returned to his seat and reads the instructions then hands claire one tablet as her pain relief is at a high dose.

"I Know I said it before but thank you Virgil, Gordon"

They say together.

"Your welcome"

It was long before they were home and landed, Virgil got the wheelchair set up while Gordon carried Claire and put her down gently, they go inside to the living room and Jaff says.

"Welcome to Tracy Island girl's"

They both say at the same time.

"Thank you for letting us come here"

**Claire: That's chapter 3 done.**

**Scott: I hope they don't see Danny again.**

**Claire: They won't.**

**Gordon: Stop making her blush Scott.**

**Scott: I'm not.**

**Gordon: If you say so big brother.**

**Claire: I hope you like it.**

**Scott: She doesn't own Thunderbird or their characters.**

**Gordon: Claire will try and update soon.**


	4. Settling in and nightmares

**Claire: I'm back.**

**Gordon: Yay time for another chapter.**

**Virgil****: That's two chapters up in one day.**

**Scott****: You have been eat your favorite sweet haven't you Gordon?**

**Gordon: No I haven't. (whistles sheepishly)**

**Virgil: And he was eating them in TB1.**

**Scott****: GORDON! (Gordon runs away)**

**Virgil: We hope you like the chaper.**

**Chapter**** 4**

It had been a week since Emma and Claire arrived on Tracy Island and things were going great, Gordon would stay by Claire's side unless he had a rescue mission to go on. Right now Claire was down in the medical room, Virgil was examining her to see when they could begin physiotherapy. Virgil touched her feet and giggles.

"That tickles"

"That good you feeling in your feet and legs"

"What happens now?"

"I'll put together a therapy program"

"Ok thank you Virgil"

"Your welcome Claire"

Virgil helps Claire to get back in her wheelchair, she wheels herself upto her room and over to her desk to do somsome drawing, she trys to reach her pens that are up on the shelf but she couldn't reach, she trys to stand but she falls to the floor.

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I hate this... having to rely on others to help me...**

Claire was brought out of her thoughts, she could hear and see her sister taking to Alan.

"What do you say Emma, you want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure why not"

Emma and Alan left and went down to the beach, they didn't even see Claire on the floor, they were just standing out in the hallway where Claire could see them. Claire hadn't realized that she had tears running down her face.

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I feel like Emma's beginning to forget me...**

Virgil was walking to his room and looked into Claire's room and see's her on the floor, he runs over and gently picks her up and puts her on the bed and drys her tears away, Virgil asked.

"Claire how long were you laying on the floor for?"

Claire snaps out of her thoughts and looks to Virgil.

"Since I came here from the medical room"

"That was an hour ago, why didn't you call for help?"

"I did think I needed to... Emma and Alan were standing outside my room, they had a clear view of me, but they didn't notice me, then they left to go to the beach"

Claire began crying and held onto Virgil who hugs her and says soothing word till she had cried herself to sleep, Virgil gently puts her down and went to the living room where his dad was and told what happened. Scott and Gordon returned from their mission and Virgil told them what happened, Gordon went to Claire's room and sat watching Claire Sleep. Both Alan and Emma returned and Jeff says.

"Did you two have fun?"

Alan replies.

"Yes we did"

"Well Claire didn't, she fell out of her wheelchair and she saw you two out in the hallway where you could see her"

Emma says.

"I didn't see Claire on her bedroom floor"

"Well you wouldn't, you were wrapped up in your own little world"

Emma says and started to leave to go and apologize to her sister.

"I need see my sister, to tell her I'm sorry"

Virgil says.

It's best to leave her for now, I was the one who found her... she had been on the floor for an hour and she cried herself to sleep hugging me"

Emma understood and went to her own room.

It was the middle of night when Claire started screaming, Gordon and Virgil had heard her and Gordon ran to her room and over to her side and says gently.

"Claire wake up, your safe he can't hurt you"

Claire wakes up and hugs Gordon tight like a life line and she crys, Gordon hugs her and says gently.

"Shhh it's ok your safe"

She started to calm down and Virgil comes in and asked her.

"Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

"No I'm ok... but could you and Gordon stay in here with me please"

They both reply at the same time.

"Of course we can"

Scott, Emma and Alan came in and asked at the same time.

"Can we stay with you as well?"

Claire nod's yes and Emma lays next to Claire and hugs her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you on the floor, please forgive me?"

"I forgive you"

"Thank you, it won't happen again"

Everyone fell back to sleep till morning when Jeff went looking for his boys and the girls, he went to Claire's room to find everyone in her room. Scott and Virgil had a sofa each, Alan was on the floor, Gordon was in the chair by Claire's bed and Emma was next to Claire.

**Jeff's thoughts.**

**Something must have happened for everyone to in here.**

Jeff went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to read his news paper.

Alan, Emma and Scott woke up, they left quitely as to not wake the others up. Gordon woke up to see that Emma, Alan and Scott were already up and gone, Virgil was just waking up and Virgil whisper's so he doesn't wake Claire up.

"Good morning Gordon, I take it the others are up?"

"Good morning Virgil, yeah they are"

"I'll go and get us some breakfast"

"Ok see you soon"

Virgil left and went to get them some breakfast, then he returned. Claire woke up and looked around to see Gordon and Virgil. Virgil see's her and says.

"Good morning Claire, how do feel?"

"Good morning Virgil, Gordon and I'm ok apart from a little back pain"

"I'll give you some pain relief after you have had some breakfast"

Gordon went and picked her up and gently put down on the sofa and sits next her and they ate their breakfast.

**Claire: Chapter 4 done.**

**Scott: Poor Claire, but at least Emma apologized.**

**Gordon: Yeah and I wonder what's in store for them?**

**Claire: I hope you like it.**

**Scott: Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Gordon:Or their characters.**


	5. Physiotherapy

**Claire: Hi guys I'm back.**

**Gordon****: Where have you been?**

**Virgil: Claire's been writing the the next chapter.**

**Claire****: To let everyone know Emma's 18 and Claire's 17.**

**Gordon****: We hope you like it.**

**Virgil****: Here's the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Claire was in the medical with Virgil and Gordon, Virgil was starting Claire's therapy with lifting up her legs and bending them, after Gordon pushed Claire over to the rails and Gordon helps her stand and she grabbed the rails to hold on to, Virgil says.

"Claire I want you to try and walk to me"

"Ok... I'll try"

Claire trys but her legs felt like jelly, Gordon catch's her before she fell and helps her to sit back into her wheelchair and he says.

"Maybe we could build up strength in your legs in the pool"

Virgil says.

"Yeah that is a way to build up strength in your legs, what do you think Claire?"

"Ok lets do it... I want to walk again"

Gordon took Claire back to her room and waited outside while Emma helps Claire to get change, Emma opens the door and Claire wheels herself out and says.

"I'm ready"

"Ok let's go"

Gordon pushed her out to the pool and helps her to sit at the edge of the pool, Gordon jumps in a d swim's up to Claire and says.

"I'll catch you"

Claire was scared for a moment then slides into the pool and Gordon catch's her, he says.

"I told you I would catch you"

"I know"

"I want you to try and kick your legs"

"O...ok"

"Don't worry I won't let you go"

"Do you promise?"

Gordon smiles gentle.

"Yes I promise"

Claire starts to kick her legs but it took most of her energy, after a few hours with break's in between Gordon helps Claire to get out, he picks her up and gently and puts Claire in her wheelchair. He pushed Claire back to her room where Emma helps Claire to wash the pool water away and helps her to get dressed, and Emma asked.

"How was your first day of physio?"

"It was ok... but I'm tired out now"

After dinner Claire went to her room and fell asleep. Emma was in her own room and she was looking at the marks on her arms. Alan sneaks into Emma's room and see's the mark's, he was planning to ask her if she wanted to watch a move, he says.

"Emma what have you doing to yourself?"

Emma turns to Alan and says with tear in her eyes.

"It's my fault that my sister got hurt... it's my fault that she's in a wheelchair"

"Claire doesn't blame you, she knows that you did what you could"

Alan knew that the only person who could get through to her was Claire but she was asleep so he sent a text message to Virgil on his private channel.

[Virgil could you give Emma something to help her sleep?]

[Yeah I can, where are you?]

[I'm in Emma's room]

[Ok I'll be there in a minute]

[Thank you bro]

Virgil got two sedatives one was a tablet and the other was a injection, he want to Emma's room and knocked on the door. Alan opens the door and let's Virgil in, he walks over to Emma and see's the mark's , he understood why Alan asked if he could give Emma something to help her sleep, Virgil say's to Emma.

"Emma I can give you a sedative in a tablet form or a injection form?"

Emma looks to Virgil and says.

""No I'm ok"

"Emma your not ok"

Virgil points to her arms and she looks then snaps.

"I said I'm fine... just leave me alone!"

Emma trys to run to her bathroom but Alan and Virgil stopped her, but she was kicking and trying to fight to get herself free. Virgil had to call Scott who came to hlep Virgil and Alan, Virgil get the sedative ready and says.

"Scott, Alan hold her down please"

Both Scott and Alan held Emma down gently and they say at the same time.

"FAB Virgil"

Emma was still shouting.

"Stay away, don't come near me, no don't... please don't!"

Emma was crying.

"Please... leave... me... alone..."

Virgil injected Emma with the sedative and she slowly fell asleep, Virgil picked her up gently and says to his brothers.

"I'm taking Emma down to the medical room"

Alan asked.

"Why?"

But Scott already knew the answer and Virgil says.

"One I can monitor her down there and two we have a bed with straps on, so that when Emma wakes up fighting she won't hurt herself or anyone else"

"I understand"

Virgil Carry's Emma down to the medical room and puts her down gently on the bed and does the straps up, then he put in a IV and connects her to the heart monitor. Virgil stays down in the medical room when he has a patient in the medical room.

In Claire's room she was having a nightmare, she was tossing her head from side to side.

**The nightmare.**

**She hides and hope he doesn't fine her but he does, he drag's her out and says.**

**"You shouldn't hide from me, now I'll have to punish you"**

**She starts to cry knowing that she was going to get a beating and she says.**

**"Please don't... please don't"**

**He ignores her pleas and starts to hit, kick and throw her around and she says.**

**"Stop, please stop!"**

Claire woke up screaming.

"STOP!"

Claire was wet through with sweat and her breathing was quick and heavy. Gordon heard Claire's scream and ran to her room and over to her side and asked.

"Claire are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now"

"Do you want me to ask Virgil to give you something to help you sleep?"

"Yes please... can you stay with me?"

"Yeah sure I can"

After Virgil had been to give Claire a light sedative he went bact down to the medical room. Gordon lays next to Claire and she puts her head on his chest and Gordon wraps his arms around her and she fell asleep.

**Scott: Poor Emma I hope she will be ok.**

**Claire: She will be ok.**

**Virgil: I hope Claire doesn't have any more nightmares.**

**Scott:I hope so too.**

**Virgil: Not just that, I'll have to order more medicine.**

**Claire: I'm sorry Virgil. (puts her head in her hands)**

**Virgil: It's ok. (hugs claire)**

**Scott: We you like you like it.**

**Virgil: Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Scott: Or their characters.**

**Scott and Virgil: She will try and update soon"**


	6. Caught and talks

**Claire: I'm back ****again**.

**Scott****: I'll make dinner when your done.**

**Claire****: Thank you Scott.**

**Gordon****: Will you two get a room. (walks inthe room giggling)**

**Scott and Claire: (Look at each other than away)**

**Virgil: Scott you got to stop making Claire blush.**

**Gordon****: We hope you this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Emma woke up and she noticed that she wasn't in her room, she looks around to see Virgil and she asked.

"Why am I here?"

Virgil looks to see Emma was awake and he replies while checking her vitals.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Emma thinks for a minute then it all comes back and she had tear's running down her face, Virgil drys her tear's and undone the straps and she says.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for"

"Yes I do... I'm sorry I couldn't protect Claire... I'm sorry that you had to do this to me"

Virgil hugs Emma.

"It ok Emma, it's going to be ok"

With treatment Emma would get better and she agreed to talk to Virgil, emma would also spend time with Claire. It had been a week and Emma was getting better, Claire was make progress with help from Virgil and Gordon. Right now Claire and Gordon were in Claire's room and she says.

"Thank you for helping me and being there for me"

"Your welcome Claire"

Gordon and Claire look into each other's eyes, Gordon leans in and captures her in a kiss, Claire puts her arms around Gordon's neck and deepens their kiss, before they knew it they got lost in their passion.

Emma walks up to Claire's room and opened the door to see Claire and Gordon, Emma closed the door and went to her own room and after a couple of hours she walks to her sister's room and see's the door open, emma looks in and see's Claire at her desk, she walks in and says.

"Hey Claire"

Claire looks up from what she was doing and replies.

"Hey Emma are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok... we should talk"

Claire put her pencil down.

"Ok what do want to talk about?"

"I came by earlier and I saw you and Gordon"

"You saw us doing what"

But Claire had a feeling what Emma was going to say.

"I saw you two kissing... did you two sleep with each other?"

Claire sighs.

"We were looking into each other's eyes and one thing lead to the other"

"How do you feel about Gordon?"

Claire knew the answer.

"I've fallen in love with Gordon"

"I understand"

"What about you and Alan?"

"What about us?"

"I know you had feelings for Alan when we were at school"

"That's different"

"No it's not and I'm 17"

"I know you are... and I'm still in love with Alan"

"I guess we got it bad for tthe boys?"

Emma laughs a real laugh for the first time in a long time.

"Yes we have"

How have you been doing with your treatment?"

"I've been doing ok"

Emma had told Claire how she was feeling and what she was doing to herself and apologizes to Claire, but Claire said it wasn't her fault.

"That's good and remember you can talk to me Emma"

Emma hugs her sister.

"Thank you Claire"

"Your welcome... would you like to go for a swim with me?"

"I didn't think you would have any energy left after your physio and what you got up to with Gordon"

Claire's cheeks turn pink and she replies.

"You and Alan would have done the same"

This time it was Emma's turn for her cheeks to turn pink.

"Come on let's just get changed and go for a swim"

"Ok"

Gordon and Alan were in the pool and Alan asked.

"How do you feel about Claire?"

"I've fallen in love with Claire... What about you, how do feel about Emma?"

"I'm in love with her... but if dad adopts Emna and Claire I will have to bury my feelings for her"

"I understand"

Emma pushed Claire out to the pool and helps her to sit at the edge of the pool, Alan and Gordon see's them and they swim over to the girls. Gordon helps Claire to get in the pool, Claire puts her arms around Gordon's neck and while Alan and Emma were racing each other Claire says to Gordon.

"Emma caught us earlier"

"Oh dear I think next time we should lock the door"

"I agree"

Jeff was watching them from the balcony and he smiles, Scott walks upto Jeff and asked.

"Are you ok dad?"

"Yes I'm fine... I don't think I'll adopt Emma and Claire"

Scott was watching them in the pool.

"Why not?"

"Well if you can see then you'll see that Emma and Alan love each other, Claire and Gordon love each other... Emma is 18 and Claire is 17"

"I thought that it was just me who could see that they love each other"

"I have noticed it too, the girl's can live here on the island with us"

"I think they would agree to that, after all they don't need to be adopted to be a family"

"That's right"

**Claire: That's chapter 6 done.**

**Virgil: And it's a good Chapter.**

**Scott: But who would thought that Gordon and Claire would kiss?**

**Gordon: I like it, Come here Claire. ( holds arms out to Claire)**

**Scott: Gordon leave Claire alone.**

**Claire: ( shakes head) I don't own Thunderbirds.**

**Scott: Or their characters.**

**Virgil: Claire will try to update soon.**


	7. Nightmare and leaving

**Claire: I'm back.**

**Scott****: About time... where have you been?**

**Claire: I had to think of what to put in the next chapter.**

**Scott****: Ok, I'll let you off.**

**Claire****: Thank you Scott.**

**Virgil****: We hope you like the chapter.**

**chapter**** 7**

It's been four months and Claire was out of the wheelchair, but she has to sit down when her back was hurting her. Right now the boys were on a mission, Emma and Claire were in the kitchen making pizza and cookies for everyone, Claire asked.

"How are things with you and Virgil?"

Emma turns to Claire in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I've noticed how you two are around each other"

"We are doing great... what about you and Gordon?"

Claire looks away.

"I haven't seen him much and when I do he go's off with Alan"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes but he says he can't talk"

"Oh Claire I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter I'm going over to England tomorrow"

Emma was in shock.

"Why?"

"I need a break and I can't be around Gordon right now"

"I understand"

The boys returned home an hour later and sat down for lunch with everyone else except for Claire who went to her room and shut her door. A few hours later there was a knock at her bedroom door, She gets up and opens the door to find Scott standing there, she walks back out to the balcony and Scott follows her and sits next to her, he asked.

"Claire how are you feeling?"

"Like my head is spinning and my heart is breaking"

"Come here"

Scott wraps his arms around her and she just cried, after Claire calmed down she says.

"Thank you Scott"

"Your welcome"

**Scott's thoughts.**

**I'm going to have to have a word with my brother, if Claire was my girlfriend I wouldn't treat her how Gordon is treating her.**

Scott was brought out of his thoughts.

"Scott can you take me to England?"

"Of course I can"

"Thank you Scott"

"Your welcome"

They talked until Scott had a rescue mission to go on, Claire packed some clothes. Claire was going to go to Emma's room but thought she better not, she got changed and climbed into bed. Scott got back around midnight he checked on Claire then to his room and got charged, he left his door open incase Claire woke up screaming. Claire was having a nightmare, moving her head from side to side and she was wet throuth with sweat.

**The nightmare.**

**She was running looking for somewhere to hide.**

**"You can run but you can't hide"**

**She keeps running then she see's a building and heads for the building, she runs inside and into a room to hide. Someone walks in and says.**

**"I know your in here, come out, come out wherever you are"**

**She stays where she is hoping he wouldn't find her but he does, she trys to run but he grabs her and throws her to the floor, she looks up at him in fear and she says.**

**"Please don't, please just let me go"**

**He just smile's and he beats her, she says.**

**"Stop, please stop"**

Claire sat up quickly and screams.

"STOP!"

Scott heard her and went out to the hallway to see if Gordon heard and would go to her. Gordon did hear but he choose to ignore her, Scott went to Claire's room and over to her side and hugs her, he noticed that she was wet through with sweat and got her a change of pj's and handed them to her, after she changed Scott lays down next to her and Claire puts her head on his chest, Scott wraps his arms around her and she fell back to sleep. Claire woke up the next morning and Scott looks down, he had been a wake for an hour and he says.

"Good morning Claire"

"Good morning Scott"

"Let's go down for breakfast"

"Ok"

They both left Claire's room and went down to the kitchen to find Jeff, Emma, Virgil, Alan and Gordon. Jeff says.

"Good morning Claire, Scott"

They both reply together.

"Good morning"

Claire didn't look at Gordon and Jeff was about to ask but Scott shakes his head no. After breakfast Claire went back to her room to take a shower and got changed, Gordon was down at the beach with Alan when they see TB1 in the sky, they didn't know that Scott was taking Claire to England. It didn't take long to get to England, Claire was staying with Lady Penelope. Claire didn't know when she was going to go back to Tracy Island.

**Virgil: Poor Claire, I hope Gordon will realize what he's lost.**

**Scott: Me too, but someone will have to talk to Gordon.**

**Virgil: Where is Claire? (looks around)**

**Claire: I'm right here. (she sits in between Scott and Virgil)**

**Scott: We hope you like it.**

**Claire: I'll try and update soon.**

**Virgil: Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Scott: Or their characters.**


	8. Returning and talks

**Claire: Hi guys.**

**Virgil****: Hi Claire where have you been?**

**Claire: emmm just hiding. (looks away)**

**Virgil: What did you do?**

**Scott: Has anyone seen my iPad?**

**Claire: No I haven't. (cheeks turn red)**

**Virgil: Sorry I haven't, anyway we hope you like it.**

**Scott****: Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 8**

It's been three months since Claire went to stay with Lady Penelope, she didn't feel ready to face Gordon. Right now Claire was in the room she was using at Lady Penelope's home, she was drawing trying to forget about Gordon, but she couldn't concentrate, she scrunched the paper up and throws it in the bin.

On Tracy Island Emma was by the pool with Virgil and he says.

"Claire will return when she's ready"

"I know she will... I just miss her that's all"

"I know you do... when Claire decides to come home I'll go and get her"

"Thank you Virgil"

"Your welcome Emma"

Emma gets up and sits on Virgil's lap and puts her arms around his neck then kisses him.

Back in England Claire was in town looking in shops, she was in a art's and craft's store when she hears her name being called, Claire turns around to see her classmate.

"Hi Eve"

"Hi Claire how are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just shopping for more art supplies"

"I'm doing the same"

Eve could tell that Claire wasn't well and before she could ask Claire collapsed, Eve had called for a ambulance and they took her to the hospital. Claire woke up a few hours later and see's that she's in the hospital, the doctor walks into her room and says.

"It good to see your awake... how do you feel?"

"My head is pounding and my back hurts a little but apart from that I feel fine"

"Ok your headache will go away and I can give you something for your back pain... we did some tests and something showed up"

"What's wrong with me?"

Claire was frightened.

"It's nothing bad... your pregnant, that's why you collapsed, your blood pressure was high"

Claire was in shock, she thinks to herself.

**Claire's thoughts.**

**I'm pregnant... I can't believe it... how am I going to cope... what will Gordon say...**

she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

"Yes could you call my sister please and tell her I'm here?"

"Of course I can"

Claire gave the doctor Emma's number and he went and called her.

On Tracy Island Scott was talking to Gordon.

"You need to make it up to Claire"

"I know... I hate myself for what I did"

Emma walks in the room with Virgil and she says.

"I don't know when she will return"

Gordon says.

"I love her... I realize that now and I need to tell her"

Just then Emma's phone went off and she answers it.

"Hello... yes this is Emma... what... what happened?... yes I understand"

After Emma ended the call Virgil asked.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"It was the hospital..."

Gordon asked.

"What did they say?"

"Claire's in the hospital... they said that she was out at a store and she collapsed"

Scott says.

"Ok Emma, Virgil I'll take you over to England... Gordon you stay here"

Gordon didn't want to stay but he knew that he might be needed on a rescue. It wasn't long before Scott, Virgil and Emma were on their was to to England, it was a few hours later when Emma and Virgil arrived at the hospital, they were showen Claire's room. Claire was asleep when Emma and Virgil walked in, Emma went over to Claire and puts her hand gently on Claire's and says.

"Claire... Claire it's me Emma"

Claire wakes up to see Emma standing there and Claire says.

"Hi Emma"

Virgil was looking at Claire's medical chart and he comes across her test results and he says.

"Hi Claire"

Claire turns to Virgil and says.

"Hi Virgil... what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at your medical chart... do you have something to tell us or should I say what's on your medical chart?"

Claire looked frightened and Emma looks to Virgil then back to Claire.

"What's Virgil talking Claire?"

Claire sighs.

"I'm pregnant"

Claire looks away, she had tears running down her face, Emma drys her tears away and says.

"It's going to be ok"

"How?..."

Virgil was now standing next to Emma and he says.

"You have us and Scott, Alan, John, dad and Gordon"

Claire looked at them in fear and Virgil could see and sense her fear, he puts his hand on her shoulder and says.

"It's going to be ok I promise"

Claire just nod's gently, the doctor released Claire and Virgil calls Scott to ask if he could pick them up from Lady Penelope's home, he said he would pick them up after his mission. Claire was packing her things with Emma's help.

"Thank you for helping me Emma"

"Your welcome"

"I have no idea what to say to Gordon... and that's if he notices me"

"He will notice you"

Claire nod's her head and Carry's her bag downstairs which Virgil took from her saying that she shouldn't be carrying anything heavy, Scott had picked them up and Claire told Scott why she collapsed, Scott said that everything will be ok. once they were back on the Island Claire went to her room to unpack, there was a knock at the door and Claire says.

"Come in"

Claire didn't see who came in as she was putting her clothes away.

"Hello Claire... we need to talk"

Claire looks up to see Gordon standing there.

"Yes we do"

Gordon takes a deep breath then says.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you... it won't happen again"

"I forgive you Gordon"

"Thank you and I wanted you to know... I love you Claire"

Claire thought that she was dreaming, she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Claire are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine... I love you too Gordon... I have something to tell you"

"Ok I'm listening"

Claire takes a deep breath and says.

"I'm... I'm pregnant"

**Scott: Never expected that.**

**Virgil: No I didn't either.**

**Gordon: Me a daddy?**

**Scott: Gordon stay away from Claire.**

**Claire: I didn't think could be possessive.**

**Scott: Well I can be. (he smirks)**

**Virgil: We hope you like it.**

**Scott Claire doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Gordon: Or their characters.**

**Virgil: Claire will try to update soon.**


	9. Reactions and answers

**Claire: I'm back**.

**Scott****: Where have you been?**

**Claire: ****I've been writing my next chapter down.**

**Scott****: Ok, and I want to thank you for saving me some pizza.**

**Claire****: Your welcome, if I didn't Virgil might have eaten it all.**

**Virgil****: But it was delicious.**

**Claire****: Thank you Virgil.**

**Scott****: We hope you like it.**

**Virgil****: Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

"I'm... I'm pregnant"

Gordon didn't say anything because he was in shock, he was brought out of his thoughts by Claire sighing and she went and sat down on her bed, Gordon sat next to her and he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure... after I woke up at the hospital the doctor came in and told me that I'm pregnant, that's why I collapsed"

Gordon takes Claire's hand and she looks to him, Gordon smiles and says.

"That's wonderful news"

Gordon put his other hand on Claire's tummy and he could feel the baby bump, Claire put her hand on top of his and she replies.

"Yes it is"

"Who else knows?"

"Just Emma, Virgil and Scott"

"Ok we should tell the others"

"Yes we should"

Gordon lean's in and kisses Claire passionately, after they part Gordon lean's his head against Claire's and he says.

"I've really missed you"

"I've really missed you too"

Gordon kisses Claire who deepens their kiss, they were lost in their moment that they didn't hear someone knock on the bedroom door or hear the door being opened, they parted after someone said.

"Put each other down"

They turn to see Virgil, Emma and Scott standing there and Gordon replies.

"Hey we haven't seen each other for a few months"

Virgil and Scott chuckle while Emma smiles and shakes her head, Claire says.

"Can we tell everyone else later... I still have some unpacking to do"

Gordon replies.

"Of course we can"

Virgil hahad wrapped his arms around Emma and she lean's back against him. After a while Virgil, Emma and Scott left, Gordon stayed and helped Claire to finish unpacking. After an hour Gordon had to go on a underwater rescue mission. Claire was sitting at her desk writing down a list of what her and Gordon will need for when the baby arrives.

It was an hour later when Virgil and Gordon got back. Emma was in her room looking through the news when she came across a headline saying. Member of International Rescue kisses mystery girl. Emma see's some pictures and what she saw shocked her, the pictures are of Scott and Claire kissing. Emma went to her sister's room because she needed answers. Virgil, Scott and see her go into Claire's room and they went into Claire's room too, Emma asked Claire.

"Claire is it true you kissed Scott?"

Claire looks up at Emma in shock as she and Scott hadn't told anyone, Scott and Claire had talked about what happened and agreed that it was a mistake. Gordon asked Emma.

"Why would you ask Claire that?"

"Because it's on the news... the headline says... Member of International Rescue kisses mystery girl"

Gordon says.

"That's a lie... your making it up"

"I'm not making it up"

"Your just jealous that Claire and me are together and that we're having a baby"

"I'm not jealous"

Emma ran out of the room and ended up by the pool, she would have have ran further but she tripped and fell in the pool. Back in Claire's room Virgil says.

"That was uncalled for Gordon"

Virgil left to find Emma and he wanted to see the article. In Claire's room Gordon was trying to get Claire to talk but she didn't say anything, Scott says.

"Gordon give me and Claire a few minutes please... when you come back she'll be talking"

Gordon knew that tone in his brothers voice, he nod's his head and left the room. Once Gordon was gone Scott went over and kneels down in front of Claire and put his hands on top of her hands, Claire looks to Scott with tear's in her eyes and he says.

"Claire it's going to be ok"

"How... how will it be ok?"

Scott was getting a little cramp in his legs, he stands up and half sits on the desk.

"We'll explain everything"

Claire started to panic and worry, Scott sensed that Claire was panicking and he puts his hand gently on her shoulder and he says.

"It will all work out"

Claire just nod's gently. Virgil found Emma sitting by the pool, he walk over to her and asked.

"Emma are you ok?"

Emma looks up at Virgil.

"I'm telling the truth Virgil"

"That's not what I asked... but I do want to see that article"

"I'm ok I just slipped and fell in the pool because I was running"

Virgil had a look at Emma and found that she was fine, after Emma took Virgil to her room and showed him the article, she got changed into dry clothes while Virgil reads the article.

After fifteen minutes Gordon had returned to Claire's room and Claire says.

"Gordon I have something to tell you"

Gordon replies.

"I'm all ears"

Claire takes a deep breath and then says.

"Scott and me did kiss but that's all"

"It's ok I understand... I was ignoring you... and I gave you no reason to think that we were together"

Claire had tear's running down her face, Gordon walks over and wipes her tear's away, Claire says.

"Thank you Gordon"

Scott asked.

"Are we good Gordon?"

Gordon turns to Scott and he replies.

"Yeah we're good and I'll apologise to Emma"

Emma and Virgil walked into Claire's room, Virgil wasn't happy with Claire or Scott and Virgil says.

"Ok Claire, Scott spill... what's going on with the both of you?"

Before they could say anything Gordon says.

"It's ok I know the full story... Emma I'm sorry for what I said... please forgive me"

Emma was in shock because she didn't think that Gordon would apologise to her, Emma replies.

"That's ok I forgive you"

"Thank you Emma"

Scott and Claire explained everything, both Emma and Virgil understood and dropped the matter. Claire felt physically and emotionally drained but more than that she felt like passing out, she stands up but holds onto the desk as everything was spinning around and the floor was getting closer and closer. Emma could see Claire and before Emma could ask her, Claire collapsed and Gordon was by her side trying to wake he up. Virgil was checking Claire over and after a few minutes he says.

"Claire's fine... she needs to rest and not be put under anymore stress"

Gordon asked worriedly.

"What about the baby?"

"We'll have to wait till Claire wakes up, then I can do a ultrasound"

Gordon nod's gently while he picked Claire up and takes her over to her bed, he puts her down gently then walks around the bed, he lays down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Scott, Virgil and Emma left Claire and Gordon so Claire could rest.

Claire woke up a few hours later, she realized that she was laying on her bed with someone who had wrapped their arms around her, she tries to get free but their arms tightened around her and she says.

"Hey I need the bathroom here!"

Gordon woke up smiling and then let's Claire go and he says.

"Sorry it's just we haven't slept like this in a long time"

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you"

Claire quickly kisses Gordon then she went to the bathroom then returned after washing her hands. Gordon was sitting on the bed waiting for Claire, he gets up and walks over to her and he says.

"Come on Virgil is waiting for us down in the medical room"

Gordon held his hand out to Claire and she takes his hand, they walked down to the medical room walking hand in hand. Virgil had set everything up and just finished as the door opened, he looks up and smiles gently then he says.

"Please lay down on the bed and I'll do the ultrasound"

Claire did as she was told and Gordon helped her to get onto the bed and lay down, then he holds Claire's hand. Virgil lifted her shirt up a bit and puts some gel on her tummy making her jump because it was cold, Virgil says while turning the monitor on.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you that the gel is cold"

"It's ok"

Virgil moved his hand around till the gel was spread evenly, then he moved his hand around to get a better look, Virgil put the second on and they could hear the baby's heartbeat. Virgil saved a picture so he could print one off for Gordon and Claire, Virgil says.

"Everything looks good"

Gordon replies.

"That's good... can you tell what the baby's gender is?"

"No sorry it's too early to tell, Claire's about four and half months pregnant"

"Ok I guess we'll have to wait"

Virgil wiped Claire's tummy and gave her the ultrasound print out and she sat up and says.

"We better tell your dad"

Gordon replies.

"Yes we better tell him first"

Gordon abd Claire left the medical room and headed upto Gordon's dad's office, Claire admits that she's scared but Gordon had reassured her that it was going to be ok, after all they are both to blame for creating a life. They reached Mr Tracy's office and Gordon knocks on the door and they hear.

"Come in"

Jeff looks up to see Gordon and Claire walk in and Gordon closed the door, one of Jeff's eye brows went up in a curious way. Gordon stands next to Claire holding her hand and he says.

"Claire and me have something to tell you you dad"

"Ok I'm listening"

"Claire's pregnant"

Claire hand's Jeff the ultrasound which he takes and has a look, he was silent for a few minutes then he turns to them and says.

"Congratulations... I'm happy for you both... who else knows?"

Claire replies.

"Just Emma, Virgil and Scott"

Jeff was surprised but he was also happy that he was going to be a grandad, he says to Gordon.

"I hope you do the right thing"

Claire looked between Gordon and Jeff, Gordon knew what his father was talking about. Jeff chuckle's at Claire's confused look, he gets up and walks around his desk and wraps his arms around them, and they wrapped their arms around each other and Jeff.

**Scott: That was good, I hope Gordon and Claire can cope.**

**Virgil: I'm sure they will.**

**Gordon: I liked it.**

**Claire: What am I going to do with you boys.**

**Virgil: Make dinner.**

**Claire: Yeah I can make dinner.**

**Scott: We hope you like it.**

**Gordon: Claire will try and update soon.**

**Scott: She doesn't own Thunderbirds.**

**Virgil: Or their characters.**


	10. The Email and worries

**Claire: Sorry**** I haven't updated in a while.**

**Scott****: She had a family matter to take care of.**

**Virgil****: It's good that your back.**

**Claire****: It's good to be back.**

**Scott****, Virgil: We hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

It's been a month and a half and Claire was now five and half months pregnant, things between Claire and Gordon were going great and they couldn't wait till thier baby was born. Claire had moved into Gordon's room and decorated Claire's old room into a nursery.

Right now Claire was looking on baby websites when Claire got a message, she opens it and after she reads it she starts to panic a little and calls Gordon on the radio.

"Gordon are you there?"

Gordon pops up on the hologram and he replies.

"Yeah I'm here... is there something wrong?"

"I just got an email"

"What's the email about?"

"It's about mine and Emma's foster dad... the court case date is a months time"

Virgil had been listening to Claire's and Gordon's conversation and pops up on the hologram and says.

"No you can't travel"

Claire knew why she couldn't, but Gordon asked anyway.

"Why can't Claire travel?"

"Because Claire will be over six months pregnant, she can't travel after she's six months"

"Ok I understand big brother"

Claire say.

"I'm worried because Emma will be at the court on her"

Virgil thought for a moment then replies.

"Emma won't be on her own"

Claire nods gently while rubbing her tummy and both Virgil and Gordon noticed and Virgil asked.

"Are you ok Claire?"

"Yeah I'm fine... why?"

"Because your rubbing your tummy"

Claire stops and blushes.

"The baby is laying on one side"

"I can have a look when I get back"

Claire was about to protest and Virgil knew what she was going to say, he holds his hand up and says.

"I know what your going to say... but I'm going to have a look at you both when I get back"

Claire gives in.

"fine you win"

Virgil smiles.

"I know, we'll see soon"

Virgil ended the call and Claire went to find Emma, she was with Jeff. Claire told them about the email she got and she was worried about Emma been on her own at the court. Jeff said that he would call his lawyer and ask him to represent the girls and to tell him that Claire won't be able to go to court on the day.

Gordon and Virgil had returned home and Virgil looks to Claire and says.

"Are you ready Claire?"

Claire looked like she was going to rebel but she thought she better not, Claire gets up and follows Virgil with Gordon holding her hand. Once they were in the medical room Virgil asked Claire to lay down, Virgil turned the monitor on and gets the gel and when he turns to Claire and sees that she was laying down with her shirt up a bit. he puts some gel on her tummy and he says while spreading th gel.

"I'm sorry I forget to warn you that the gel is cold"

"It's ok Virgil"

Virgil turns the sound on but they couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat, Claire looks to Gordon who asked.

"Why can't we hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"The baby is under Claire's ribs and is too close to her heart"

"What can we do?"

After Virgil took a picture and had a look at the baby's gender is, he wipes Claire's tummy and says.

"I have to push on Claire's ribs to push the baby out from under her ribs"

Claire holds Gordon's hand while Virgil pushed on Claire's ribs and after a few pushes Virgil puts some more gel on tummy and had a look, they could hear the baby's heartbeat and Virgil smiles and says.

"The baby isn't under your ribs anymore, you will feel sore for a few days"

Claire smiles.

"Thank you Virgil"

"Your welcome... would you like to know what your baby's gender is?"

Both Gordon and Claire look at each other, they had come up with names for both genders but couldn't agree on a name. Gordon says.

"What do you think sweetheart... I'm happy to let you decide?"

Claire thinks for a minute then replies.

"Can you tell us what we're having please?"

Virgil smiles and replies.

"Your having a girl"

both Gordon and Claire look at each other and after Claire sat up, Gordon kisses her gently and puts his hand on her baby bump.

"I love you Claire"

"I love you too Gordon"

Gordon, Claire and Virgil returned to the living room and Jeff asked worriedly.

"Is everything ok Claire?"

Claire smiles gently.

"Yes everything is fine"

"Nothing's wrong with the baby is itl"

Claire looks to Gordon who nods gently and she turns back and looks at Jeff.

"She's fine... she just got herself stuck under my ribs"

Jeff let out a breath of relief, it took him a minute then he smiled and asked.

"Wait... she... your having a girl?"

Gordon replies before Claire could.

"Yeah we're having a girl... although we haven't decided on a name yet"

Claire says.

"Lucy... if it's ok with you Mr Tracy and the others... can Gordon and me call our daughter Lucy?"

Jeff smiles with tears in his eyes and replies.

"First you can call me dad and second... I think Lucy is a perfect name"

"Thank you dad"

"Your welcome"

Claire sat back down and Jeff says.

"I've called my lawyer and he will represent both Emma and Claire... he knows that Claire won't be there as she's pregnant"

Claire replies.

"If I wasn't pregnant then I would have gone"

Gordon had his around Claire and his hand on her baby bump, all the boys say together.

"We won't let your foster dad near you both"

Virgil had is arms wrapped around Emma protectively and Emma turns to Claire and says.

"I think we just found out how protective the boys are"

Claire chuckles.

"I agree with you Emma"

After a while Claire said that she was going to go and lay down for a while and Gordon went with her as he was feeling tired from the rescue earlier. There was only another two rescues and after they were completed it was night time and Jeff told his sons to get some sleep. Jeff was happy because he was going to be a grandfather and hopefully a father-in-law to two young ladies.

**Claire: I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Scott: they will.**

**Virgil: It's good that your back.**

**Claire: It's good to be back.**

**Scott: Claire will update soon.**

**Virgil: read and review.**


End file.
